


Under the Sun of Egypt

by Awenseth



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is shining above the Kingdom of Egypt guarded not only by the Pharaoh, but also her Gods who if some look closer are in not many ways different from their "children" they protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sun of Egypt

Ra has returned from his long journey from the Duat and let now his life giving light fall over then land of Egypt. A soft breeze flew over the land as the people followed their every day routine in their kingdom which was guarded by the pharaoh the human turned son of the greatest of all Egyptian Gods.

Sitting on one of the high buildings sat a young man with long black hair which got into his eyes thanks to the breeze. A little frustrated groan escaped his lips when he attempted to tuck the strains of ebony behind his ears, but failed miserably. Suddenly the sound of amused laughing reached him which made the young man turn around and glare at the one daring to laugh at him.

"Really funny Horus." he snapped as the other sat down beside him.

"Come on cousin cheer up really you are starting to turn into a carbon copy of uncle Seth…" Horus joked which only made his cousin glare at him harder.

"Care to repeat that one…" Anubis threatened.

"Ok, ok you know you would have less problems with your hair if you would just tie it back like me, here let me do it."

And before Anubis could say his reply to his cousin was the other already kneeling behind him and putting his hair carefully in to a low ponytail. The man resisted the urge to shake his head, knowing that then he would be in for a scolding from the other if he did so, his cousin was always like that even in their childhood back then long ago when the land which they protected was also a fragile child back then, when there where now the desert of his father ruled lush green forests filled with delicious fruits and sweet smelling flowers were, but times change.

"So I'm ready and you look better like that." Horus commented before sitting back down beside the other. "So why are you sitting up here alone?" he asked finally.

"I will need to make an appearance in my north temple when dad starts his boat, I get two new priests today so I need to be present." was the reply.

"Eh…Anubis you know that till then there are still like hours…" Horus said in a shocked tone.

"Yes I know, but I also like to watch my priests decorating it can be always rather amusing." Anubis replied smiling before he started to shake his head in mock sorrow.

Following his gaze Horus finally noticed that from here you could perfectly see everything which was happening in one of Anubis's temples where the priests were busy to get everything decorated, probably a bit too enthusiastically because was now Horus desperately trying to not break out laughing at the sight of two priests who got themselves accidentally tangled together in the violet colored festival curtain, one of them was also blinded by one of the Anubi's mask which was brought in while another was drenched in wine after knocking into one of their collegues. Meanwhile was the Highpriest looking rather similar to his uncle when he was about to explode from anger. Yes Anubis was right, it IS amusing to appear sooner when you get a new priest he really should consider doing the same when he also gets a new one. He was really curious about what his own priests would pull of on accidents while decorating his temple.


End file.
